Underneath Tables
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: After Gilda's party Pinkie Pie is cleaning when she hears sobs coming from underneath a table. She's not surprised who it is. Takes place after 1x5 "Griffon the Brush-off".


**They tell you to write what you know.**

**I don't own anything**

The balloons have deflated, the streamers settled on the floor, cake has been eaten and the partygoers all have fled. Pinkie Pie, the host of the party starts to clean up, brushing the streamers into a dustpan held by her ever-loyal pet toothless alligator named Gummy.

"Oh Gummy what a wonderful party! I'm sad that Gilda had to leave so quickly and couldn't enjoy it" Pinkie Pie's effervescent smile fades a bit as she recalls the events from earlier that day. "Like really, she was Dashie's best friend! How could she leave like that?" Pinkie Pie asks him, huffing a bit. It was when she stopped talking that she noticed a slight sniffle coming from underneath the cake table. Pinkie Pie quirks an eyebrow and carefully lifts the skirt of the table with a hoof.

"Go away!" Yells a breaking raspy voice. Pinkie Pie closes the opening of the table. She blushes a bit like Fluttershy does. Then the sense came back to her when she realized that it was her friend Rainbow Dash was underneath the table crying.

"Dashie?" Asks Pinkie Pie as she lifts up the skirt again. And again she was greeted with the broken voice of her friend to leave her alone. But Pinkie Pie didn't and instead climbs under the table with her friend. "Dashie, tell me what's wrong" Pinkie Pie asks, her blue eyes focused on her sobbing friend.

"It's stupid." Rainbow Dash has her fore hooves wrapped around her legs and she is sobbing hunched over into her knees.

"Nothing is stupid silly" Pinkie Pie's voice isn't ear wrenching but soft. This was new for Rainbow Dash to hear.

"You'll think I'm a loser" Rainbow Dash hides her tear-streaked face.

"Rainbow! I'd have to be completely loco to think that!" Pinkie Pie says but her voice, instead of hitting the ceiling, stays firm on the ground. Rainbow Dash looks up, her eyes red as she rubs them with a fore hoof.

"Are you sure?" She sniffles.

"Absolutely positively" Pinkie Pie does not blink as she looks into her friend's tired eyes. Rainbow Dash quickly adverts her eyes and plays with the fur on her knee, she sniffles.

"I loved Gilda" She murmurs, her voice barely audible. Pinkie Pie only heard it because her Pinkie-sense told her the entire time that is what was wrong. Pinkie holds out a fore hoof and places it over Rainbow Dash's on her knee.

"I know." Pinkie Pie whispers.

"You don't! No one knows how I feel! Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash's pain turns into anger in a flash. Pinkie Pie quickly withdraws her hoof, holding it close to her body. "I loved her Pinkie! I loved her like I've never loved any pony! And she…. and she…" Rainbow Dash could not get any further than that before she broke down crying. Pinkie Pie, stunned by her friend's sudden turn of emotions, sits still for a moment.

"Dashie…" Pinkie Pie starts to say before Rainbow Dash cuts her off abruptly.

"She thought I was lame Pinkie! We used to be such great friends and she called me lame! I loved her Pinkie Pie! I loved her and she threw me away like day old trash! You don't know that feeling!" Rainbow Dash raged, her face boiling with anger.

Pinkie Pie sits there stunned. The daggers of words Rainbow Dash just threw hit her heart and then sunk down to the pit of her stomach. Rainbow Dash doesn't know how hard Pinkie Pie has worked to get Rainbow Dash to even notice her. Pinkie Pie can feel the white-hot tears try to break the dam of her eyes. But she holds strong.

"Then let me know Dashie" Pinkie Pie's voice does not waver in the slightest. Rainbow Dash, taken aback by the words Pinkie Pie spoke with complete absolution, she hesitates for a moment before scooping up the pink pony in her cyan arms and weeps into her shoulder.

Pinkie Pie holds her friend. Maybe one day she will tell the beautiful rainbow-haired pegasus how she feels. Today is not that day. Pinkie Pie holds her friend in complete solace. Maybe this was as close to the mare as she would ever get. That thought alone hurt her to the core. Pinkie Pie doesn't know what it's like to loose a child-hood friend for she still has all of her friends. But the pain she feels is quite similar if not the complete same.

That's what friends do; they hold each other when the other is in pain. Friends are there through the good times and especially the bad ones. Maybe to Rainbow Dash all Pinkie Pie will ever be is just a friend but if that means she can still be close to the beautiful prismatic mare then she would ask for nothing more.


End file.
